pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Raeth-zar
Character Info Raeth-Zar is played by HorusRe and was a studio hand under Ka'hab. The character vanished unexpectedly when the player resigned from Path To Power in 2008, only to return two years later with a new look and new direction. He remains an intentionally understated character and is no longer depicted in the comic (by player design). He no longer uses the modifier of "-Zar" in his name. Physical Description Raeth (-Zar) is an older male Drowolath (age 123 before any time jumps were mandated) standing at 1.7 meters tall, with a thin but very wiry build. He wears his uncolored white hair cut very short, thus reducing any further care or concern for such things as grooming. His eyes are the common gray and are just starting to show the hint of his age, of course they usually carry an icy emptiness and casual apathy for all he looks upon. His face usually lacks any expression, and his speech is often so softly spoken that it is difficult to hear him. His persona is distant, disinterested, and emotionally detached. He wears whatever clothing seems most practical for whatever task he is performing, but he has a marked preference for white or cream colored clothing. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 14, Page 2, 5/15/08) '- EA panel five: Joins the studio hands. First appearance. * '(Chapter 1, Day 15, Page 2, 6/6/08) '- Silently shown in the background, taste of things to come. * '(Chapter 1, Day 16, Page 2, 7/7/08) - 'Raeth learns to make rope. * '(Chapter 1, Day 19, Page 2, 7/25/08) '- Raeth learns about firing ceramics. * '(Chapter 1, Day 20, Page 1, 8/3/08) '- Raeth learns a lesson in the Clan political system. First vocal role. * '(Chapter 1, Day 24, Page 1, 9/7/08) '- Raeth actively campaigns for Mana Spec and learns another lesson in the Clan political system. * '(Chapter 1, Day 25, Page 2, 9/12/08) '- Raeth learns he has no skill as a musician. * '(Chapter 1, Day 26, Page 1, 9/21/08) - 'Raeth give An'jhali a massage! Second vocal role. * '(Chapter 1, Day 31, Page 2, 10/24/08) '- Raeth shows some aptitude with a sling. * '(Chapter 1, Day 41, Page 2, 2/20/09) - '''Raeth learns to make a stool. (Post Magnum Opus) Path to Power 2 * '''N/A Path to Power 3 * (SearchForNorthAirport, 6/5/13) - EA panel three: Giving his mate Lua'nar a massage! Advice Posted by this Clan Member "Recent tension deserves ample release; offer Ill'har a personal massage." - 8 votes. LA: Day 26. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background Raeth was born into a commoner family (Do'ervs), but became indentured to the De’vess of a tertiary merchant House (Xirr'ishkara) that specialized in the creation and sale of oils, scents, lotions, salves, and other related items. Raeth’s great-grandmother (Quar'wiira Do'ervs) had angered the former De’vess of the House, once in the past, and from then on the occasional boy child was to be sent from the common family for the pleasure and of the offended De’vess. Raeth was given over as a small child and was bestowed the additional name “Zar” to signify his place as House Consort. Raeth-Zar spent his life in the House of his mistress (Callistara'vrey Ianrae Kell Xirr'ishkara) learning the trade of oils and scents, as well as proper etiquette and all the ways to best “serve” the De’vess's needs as her consort. His basic training included massage techniques, which put the House crafting to good use. He was further educated in many of the arts that would benefit his place by Callistara'vrey's side, with the physical arts (dance, song, performance, etc.) taking up most of his study. His training in the manipulation of sound was possibly a part of a potentially larger plan, but he never completed more then a rudimentary form of this kind of sorcery. Raeth was taught very early on to accept his place in society, by reward and by lash, to never questions his social standing. To defer to females in almost all situations, except for in terms of the proper formulation and of oils and scents, for they were supposed to be seen as his social and intellectual superiors. Until his disappearance he lived this model of high social submission. In fact what he learned from his long years of consort training was how to play whatever part he would have to for his own survival, with such complete devotion to the role that even he couldn't tell what part what fabricated and what part was the "real" person. He can flip a mental switch and become any shade of submissive that is required for a situation. He recently has forsaken that consort-role and has affected something diametrically opposed. Who really is underneath the social masks... few will ever really know. Character Gallery Raeth.jpg|Raeth's original look back in Arc 1 of PtP Raeth-zar first appearance.jpg RaethNew.jpg|Raeth's current look in Path to Power RaethZerrPort.jpg|Raeth as drawn by Kern LuaRaethArc3.jpg|Raeth and his mate Lua'nar as seen in Arc 3 of PtP LuaRaethShriBeach1.jpg|Raeth with his mate Lua'nar and daughter Shri'xyra at the beach (drawn by Jaibyrd, colored by Thalar) RaethPtP3.jpg|Raeth giving his mate Lua'nar a massage in PtP3 Category:Player Characters Category:Crafters